I Wish
by MelodyRinn
Summary: Elsword and Aisha only had each other after their parents died, but the siblings were soon separated too. 15 years later, Aisha got a job as his intern, although they didn't recognize each other. They begin developing deep feelings for each other, and in the end, were torn apart by the fact that they were brothers and sisters. Will fate keep them together or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

******(MelodyRinn + CaneraPanera) = I wish :D**

**(Elsa was Aisha's old name, the real Elsa is not in this story, some characters are made up)**

A small, skinny boy placed a half loaf of bread into a shaking girl's hands. He quickly pulled her out from the shadows, revealing his bright red hair and her dark purple. The little girl was weeping as she hugged her brother. "It's okay, Elsa, I promise. We.. We just have to find a place to stay." They crouched low behind a tin trashcan near a metal door.

"Don't cry." He stroked her cheeks, wiping away the salty liquid from her eyes. Just then, the door swung open and a young blonde women stepped out, tossing a large black bag into the trashcan.

She jumped at the sight of the two siblings huddling close together. "Oh my god!" She scrambled to them and clasped their faces. "Are you two alright? Come in!" She hurried them inside of the small pub as the smell of delicious baked bread and cakes reached their noses. "Dad, come here!" The women shrieked. "I found two children lurking outside the trashcans!"

Heavy footsteps were tumbling above, down the stairs, and finally into the kitchen. "Who are they?" An old man asked.

"We come from Velder." The small boy spoke up as he pushed his sister behind him. "Didn't they have an earthquake there? A few days ago?" The frighted women asked. The boy nodded. "Our parents are dead."

"Jesus! And you traveled all the way here?" The man asked. The siblings nodded again. "We have to keep them." The lady said.

"We only have space for one." The man said glumly. "We'll decide that in the morning, Rena. But for now, quickly feed them!" The two children held each others hands and cast each other frightened looks.

* * *

"El, what do they mean by only one?" The little girl quietly asked as they entered the small bedroom. El shrugged as he wrapped a soft blanket around his sister. "I don't know, Elsa. But if anyone's staying, it's going to be you." He planted a dry kiss on her cheeks as he walked towards the closed door.

"Where are you going?" Elsa whispered as he placed an ear against the wooden door. "Shh. I'm listening. Go to bed." He held a finger up his lips as he moved closer to the door so that there were no space between them.

He could hear shuffling of chairs and faint footsteps. "We keep the boy. We could use more muscle around the bakery." The man's gruffy voice said. "Women bake better than men, Dad, you know that." Rena's voice said.

"Still, Rena. I'd like a son. Or a grandson." The man said. "He's more... compatible, more social."

"Alright. I agree, but I feel terrible for his sister. What would she do without him?" Rena asked quietly. El drew his head away from the door as he looked at the sleeping girl in front of him. He knew what he had to do. And when the little girl woke up, he was gone.

* * *

**15 years later...**

"Elesis, c'mere!" A little boy dashed up excitedly and began dragging a very annoyed looking teen into a dimly lighted room filled with toys. "I told you not to call me that, didn't I?" She huffed irritatingly as she blew purple strands of hair away from her face.

"I like that name more than your new one! Can't you keep it, Noona?" The boy asked quietly, as he vigorously picked up a remote controlled car.

"No, Jack. It brings back bad things. Remember I told you this a while ago?" She asked, tossing him the remote. "It's Aisha now."

Jack squinted his eyes and stared at her. "Aisha.. Sounds kinda like that noise Grandfather makes when he's sore or trying to get off the couch.. 'Aya! Aish!' You know what I mean. Elesis is prettier!" He snickered as the car met her sock covered feet.

"Does not." Aisha grunted, folding her arms. "You little punk. Can't you be happy for your own sister? I got a new job! I can finally help out around here... and buy you more toys. So congratulate me!"

He began laughing cheerfully as he clapped for her. "Of course I'm happy you're going to make money! But do you have to leave? You'll visit me right? Pinky promise?"

She nodded, ruffling his hair. "I promise." She hooked her pinky around his and touched his small thumb. "Be good to mom. Take care of her while I'm gone. Make sure Dad always drinks coffee before he drives."

A short plumped women (Rena) stepped out from the shadows and handed Aisha a small book bag. "I'm proud of you. Your brother would've been too." The women hugged Aisha tightly, whispering cautions and advice. "If you ever get lonely, you're welcome to come back to us. We love you. You're family."

* * *

"El.. I made it!" Aisha smiled ear to ear as she looked out of the bus's large windows. "I'm going to become sucessful so you can find me. So I can find you..." She pulled out a small blue seashell from her pocket and held it in her hands carefully. "And my boss is Elsword! I hear he's a really great person.. I'm honored to be learning for someone as famous as him.. I feel like we're going to meet real soon again."

* * *

"Sir, you're new intern will be coming today." A man handed a redhead a folder of papers. "We have to take her in. No one else has space for her. Besides, you've rejected too many others." The redhead sighed as he rubbed his temples. He straightened out his tie and brushed off invisible dust particles off his suit's jacket.

"How bothersome... What work do they expect her to do?" The redhead asked. He scanned the wide, crowded city behind the large glass wall. "Well, Mr. Elsword, I mean this in the most politest way possible, but your office can do some cleaning." The old man said, smiling slightly.

Elsword spun around the messy room with desks stacked high with papers, with the carpeted floor littered with trash and pens. "... I.. I guess, but-! However! You're still missing the point here, I don't need an assistant following me around like a lost puppy. That's why we have Chung.."

"Chung's very well educated and independent now. You never know. She may be of lucrative sentimental value." With that being said, the young Aisha bursted into the room, carrying a leather briefcase. She stumbled over an umbrella that was leaning against the wall. It crashed onto the floor, sending one of the mountains of paper flying everywhere in the room. Aisha uselessly reached for some of the sheets, accidentally crumpling many.

"I... er.. Sorry!" She laughed nervously. She quickly pushed back strands of hair as she threw her hand out. "H-Hi! I'm Aisha, you're new intern! I'm so excited to meet you! I'm such a big fan!"

He prodded Elsword in the back, pushing him closer to the clumsy girl. "Now I'm afraid I have to leave... ehh... Good luck, sir." He slammed the door behind him, snickering. Elsword took one disgusted glance at her outstretched hand before turning away.

"Clean up your mess. Then get out." He said coldly as he turned away. "You can have lunch when you're finished." He stepped past her and the rubble of paper, slamming the door roughly behind him.

"..." Aisha threw on her best pokerface to cover up her hurt one. "Is that.. really the famous business man, Elsword?" She plopped down glumly as she gathered up the stack. "I just have try my best to make this up for him. I can't let myself be fired.."

* * *

**Rosie: Yaaaaay! Mine, Melody, and Canera's first story was made :D **

**Aisha: ... Seriously? **

**Elsword: -.- Really, guys? **

**Canera: Whaat? Everyone loves a good sob story!**

**Rosie: This is not a sob story .-. it's a tragedy. **

**Aisha: Would you like it if you and your brother got separated then 15 years later you meet him, not recognize him, and fall in love with him? NO! i dont think so. =.= **

**Canera: .. I don't have a brother. *u***

**Rena: Is that all for my role? **

**Canera: yes.. for now.. i think. **

**Elsword: Ya know, Rena, why couldn't you just keep us both?! Then this wouldn't be happening!**

**Canera: Now, Now, elsword, then there wouldnt be a good sob story!**

**Rosie: IT IS NOT A SOB STORY!**

**Canera: Whatever you say big guy..**

**Old Man that Helps Elsword: I think this has a very splendid plot! :D**

**Rosie: ... Thank you... **

**Canera: Sorry we couldn't come up with a name for you.. Perhaps you wouldn't mind being Serung? xDD In my story, he's a creeper.. so you'd probably say no. right? **

**Old Man: Ehh? Serung? That little pedophile, no of course not! **

**Canera: Yeeepp thought so. Nothing's ever good enough for you people. **

**Aisha: I'd rather Elsword not be my brother, just saying.**

**Melodyrinn: yea i agree. Rosie =.=**

**Rosie: Eh, this is a drama. Deal with it. **

**Elsword: Yeah! What happened to those stories where I was the hot play boy and Aisha was the lame geek but I somehow fall for her anyway? Seriously, I miss those, Canera I'm coming back to your story. Although you make me look like a pervert.. .-. **

**Canera: That's because you are, Elbrat. Touching her chest likke that, Aisha why did you not slap him?**

**Aisha: Eh..?  
**

**Rosie: unless... you liked it..? O.o **

**Aisha: NO! It... What... AH, WHATEVER. get on with your story you three... There better be a happy ending.. **

**-.-**

**Melodyrinn: ahem.. yea.. sure, whatever**


	2. Chapter 2

"Liking your new intern, Eldork?" A handsome blonde 20-year boy old plopped a great chunk of mashed potatoes onto his plate. His gleaming cerulean eyes gave Elsword a mocking wink. "Better than I was?" He asked, not bothering to cover the irony in it.

Elsword pursed his lips peevishly and narrowed his crimson eyes at his coworker. "Chung, if I were you, I wouldn't be saying these kind of things." He said dangerously. He scooped some mashed potatoes onto his own plate while Chung snickered quietly.

"I heard it was a girl? Is she cute?" Chung asked daringly, which Elsword ignored. Chung paused and checked for any kind of emotions on his companions face. "Hopefully she'll take your dreadful girl's place."

"You must really hate your job, don't you?" Elsword snapped. "Chung, you're a friend. Consider yourself lucky to not already be fired." He strolled away quietly, exiting the cafeteria. Why was everyone so annoying today? He can't eat in the cafeteria.. He definitely could not eat in his own office. Maybe on the staircase? He sat down slowly, chewing his food angrily. _**(Elsword's Thoughts): **__Chung and Eve never really got along. They hate each other... __  
_

He could hear heels clinking closer and closer to him with every step it took. He sighed as an energetic Aisha appeared before him. ".. Eh? Boss? What.. are you doing here?" She asked confusedly as she looked at his lunch.

He acted like he was deaf and continued eating. He looked up disturbingly as she threw herself down beside him. "Mind if I sit here? I'm actually kinda lonely too." She gave him a friendly smile while he only threw her a look of disgust. He wiped his mouth on his napkin and stood up. "Hm? You're done already? Wait, I'll go with you."

He spun on his heels as he threw a hand up, motioning her to stop. "Do me a favor and don't show your face in front of me again." He said icily as he marched away, leaving Aisha dumbfounded.

* * *

Aisha held a prickly straw broom stick over her face as she tiptoed into the now pristine office. She dropped the wooden broomstick noisily and quickly scrambled to behind his desk, covering her face with a book instead. Elsword hesitantly looked up from his laptop, staring disbelieving at her. He stood up slowly and walked quietly over.

He startled her by snatching the book away harshly. She scrunched up her shoulders as she tried getting the book back, but that failed miserably. "What.. are you doing?" He sighed tiredly as he glared at her.

"You... er.. told me not to show my face again." She said quietly. He only tossed the book back onto Aisha's desk and stormed back to his own.

He looked at her pathetically and only asked, "Why are you here?"

"I... don't know where else to go." She said softly, shifting her eyes to her feet.

He pointed out the door with impatient gleaming in his eyes. "Go to the room next to the cafeteria. That's where my team works at." She merely bowed and darted out the door until he called out, "Wait. Make yourself useful and get me the documents from Printer 12." He grunted. "They're important and the only ones I'm allowed to print, so don't ruin them."

She interlaced her fingers together nervously as she shuffled her feet. "Where.. is Printer 12?" She asked shyly.

"Printer Room." He mumbled lazily, still holding his undivided attention to his laptop. She gave him another nervous laugh as she stepped closer to the door. ".. Heh, heh... Where is the Printer Room?" She asked quietly.

"Seventh floor. Last room on the right. Then deliver them to the manager, he'll sign them, and bring it back here." He replied slowly.

_Heh? Manager? _"Who's the manager?"

"Don't you know anything?" He snapped, still not looking at her. "He's on the top floor. He's not that hard to find."

_**(Aisha's thoughts): **How was I supposed to know which room on the top floor? There's maybe thirty rooms on one floor.. _But still, she nodded and walked away slowly towards the seventh floor just like he asked, she got the documents and roamed all over the thirty-fourth floor.

"Ah! This must be it!" She smiled satistfiedly as she knocked on the door. A quiet "Enter!" met her ears.

The manager was a surprisingly very young man, maybe 25 years old, with black unkempt hair. He sat facing away from the door, staring out into the transparent wall. "Yes?" He muttered as his fingers scrambled and slid across a Rubik's cube.

"I.. er.. Came to deliver some papers you're supposed to sign." She smiled awkwardly as she placed the sheets on his crammed desk.

He raised his hand, motioning that he understands and for her to go away. "..Um.. I can't leave yet. I'm required to bring this back ." Aisha said desperately, trying to reason with him.

"Fine. Very well, then." He didn't even look at the papers. He only wrote in his curly cursive handwriting his beautiful signature. "Here, here. Go, quickly." She walked out confusedly at she stared back at the signature. Alex Pallid.

Alex Pallid... Is he really the manager? How could he be so young? She closed the door with the golden template on it quietly as she turned to the door beside it. Unlike the others, it was a bluish-greenish metal with red letters saying, "ROOFTOP"

It was a bit suffocating down here, so Aisha shrugged and pulled open the door, being greeted by the wild and untamed wind. She climbed the stairs refreshingly as she felt her self being rejuvenated by the fresh air.

Conveniently, there was an old wooden bench to sit on beside the balcony. She closed her eyes, maybe a quick nap to refill her energy of this long day.

* * *

"Mmm." Aisha moaned as she twisted comfortably on the bench. "Ahh! What a good sleep." She mumbled as she stretched her arms lazily. She blinked slowly as she came back to her senses...

_**(Aisha's thoughts): **Where am I...? _

"Oh, shit!" She jumped up and scratched the dried drool off her cheek harshly as she remembered she was still at work. "How long was I asleep!?" She checked her watch frantically. "An hour?!"

She raced back downstairs and slammed her finger against the third elevator button. "Elsword's gonna _kill _me!" She quickly straightened out her skirt. She raced down the hall and bursted into the office. "Sorry! I-!" Aisha slipped on the stack of papers that she had not finished cleaning. She landed hard on her bottom as Elsword walked slowly towards her.

He only gave her an outstretched hand. "I'm not surprised."

She smiled shyly as she placed quivering hand onto his. He raised an eyebrow at the hand.

"Documents..." He said awkwardly, probably noting in his head how foolish she was.

"Eh..?" Aisha thought briefly before she pulled her hand back quickly. "Oh! Heh, heh! Y-Yes, I have it.. Just hang on.." She searched the jumbo of mess on the ground, tossing the useless ones into the trash. "I... think I left it upstairs."

Elsword sighed and pressed down on his usual spots on his temples. "How could you have been an hour late, and forgot it? If it's ruined, you're definitely not going to work here anymore."

She bowed and said, "I'm sorry.. I'll get it."

* * *

"Where is it?!" She scanned the bench area quickly and ran around the whole perimeter of the building. "Wait! It must've blown somewhere else!" She jumped onto the bench and began searching the area instead.

And there it was; on the roof of a two storied house a few blocks from here.

She pushed the heavy door open and felt it slam into a body. She quickly helped the person up and shrieked when she realized it was Elsword.

"I- I'm sorry!" She yelped as she helped him up. He rejected her by pushing her arms away.

"Don't touch me." He snapped.

She bowed away, feeling shame and terror rising up inside her. "Why were you on the roof? Did I not tell you to bring me the papers?" He asked.

"I... left it on the roof." She murmured quietly. He sighed again, yanked the door open and began looking for the papers.

Finally, he saw nothing. He walked towards her until she felt her back bump into the wall. He placed both of his hands beside her shoulders and glared at her. The more she pushed back onto the wall, the closer he came.

"Where... is it?" He asked dangerously.

She gulped noticeably and pointed to the right. He immediately hopped over and looked at the view. She could see his eyes turn into pure anger as he saw the roof sheltering his precious papers.

He spun on his heels and grabbed Aisha's wrist, pulling it forcefully back downstairs, into the elevator, and finally sprinted to the terminus; the house.

And on the side on the house was the exact, perfect tool they needed to retrieve those papers.. Elsword propped the wooden ladder against the ceiling and stepped back.

"Eh? You mean...?" She pointed at herself. He threw her an incredulous look and nodded. "But... I..." She looked at her skirt confusedly and then at the ladder.

"You caused this. _You_ get it." He jerked his head at the stapled stack of paper holding onto the chimney.

She placed a hand on one of the rungs and turned back to face him. "Y-You look away!" She said awkwardly as she began climbing.

"If there were anything to look at, I'd look." He said coldly, turning around with his arms crossed. She slowly climbed up and yanked the documents free. She smiled satisfactorily and carefully balanced her way back to the ladder. "Here, Elsword!" She flung the papers down his way as he caught them all successfully.

He turned back away and brushed the papers off while Aisha's wooden ladder was took away by the wind and broke to tiny little splinters as crashed into the ground..

She stared horridly at the pile of wood behind Elsword. "El-Elsword! I-!"

"You're lucky. If this document was torn of dirtied, you wouldn't be here right now.." He mumbled, loud enough of Aisha to hear.

"ELSWORD." She shrieked loudly.

"What?" He spun around slowly and saw the ladder.. or what was left of it. He looked up at the scared Aisha. "What did you do?"

She moved farther away from the edge and sat on the tip of the triangular roof instead. "I didn't do anything! It fell to the ground and broke!"

"So... what do you want me to do?" He smirked devilishly as he looked at her frightened face.

"Help me!" She yelped as she looked at the ground below her. She couldn't jump.. She was two stories from the ground!

"With what?" He began reading the paper distractedly.

She stared at him disbelievingly as she peeked at the ground below her. "Elsword!"

"I can leave if I want to. I already have what I need." He raised up his documents like it was a wine glass as he took a step forward. "Besides, you've been nothing but a complete bother today."

She looked at him pleadingly. "Please, Elsword!"

He scanned her pathetic and desperate self and held his arms out. "Jump."

"What?!"

"Jump." He repeated, this time more imperative.

".. Are you crazy?!" She barked.

He closed his arms and took another step away. "Fine, then there's nothing really left to do."

"No! Okay, I'll jump!" She hesitantly edged nearer as she took another look at his distant self. She closed her eyes and hopped down onto him.

Elsword groaned quietly in pain and straightened out his back. **_Elsword's Thoughts: _**_First and last time I'll ever help her. _

"Ar-Are you okay?!" She quickly got off of him and pulled him up. He pushed her arms away as he stood up.

"You're nothing but a walking disaster." He spat angrily as he limped away.

* * *

**Aisha: Elsword's really mean.. **

**Elsword: Yeah, well you're really clumsy. **

**Aisha: At least I-!**

**Rosie: Would you guys stop it already?**

**Canera: Yeah, you've been at it for hours.. It's getting kinda headachey. **

**Aisha: ... **

**Elsword: T.T **

**Canera: So, Elsword, you've already gotten a girlfriend in here already, huh. **

**Elsword: Hey! Don't blame me. You guys wanted me to have one! **

**Chung: Ugh, finally you put me in the story. I thought it was going to take forever. .-. Who's Elsword's girlfriend, why do I hate her? QwQ**

**Rosie: You'll see. (; **

**Canera: Oh Yeah! We forgot to put your class, Chung! Chung is a Tactical Trooper. :D **

**Chung: Yay! **

**Aisha: When's Eve coming? **

**Rosie: Soon. She'll make things interesting around here. **

**Elsword: No, seriously, who's my girlfriend though?**

**Canera: You'll see, Dork. Just wait. maybe next chapter. **


End file.
